Just another Regret
by iluvyaoi
Summary: can samantha, find a way to defeat Slade with the help of the teen titans and save her love Stanton from Slade's evil plans? What will happen? Will she give up hope? will she get to him? or will she grow up to be a new villain?


ok...please don't flame me on spelling...I dont have spell check..yet. So please be nice and don't flame me. Please though tell me what i can do better and I'll ttry to work on it. thank you!

disclaimer: Nope...dont own teen titans...

Just another regret

_flashback_

"Please don't think her any different" The woman said walking up to her husband with tears in her eyes. "Face it. Something went wrong when you were pregnant with her and look at her. She's a _freak._" A man that would later be slade said. "Thats because...I'm not what you think I am." The lady said looking away. "What? You aren't the _odd _one. You look _normal._" He said angry. "I've been hiding something from you. I'm not from this planet." The woman said starting to cry. "You tell me this after we've been married for three years? After we have a child? Why? why did you not tell me before?" He said standing up even angrier at this sudden news. " I thought you wouldnt care! I thought it wouldnt matter to you!" The woman said yelling. "What? Wouldnt care if our daughter has white hair with black tips and all white eyes?" He said getting in her face. "You've changed. Your and angry angry man that needs to live up to whats already happened! We've had this talk many times before and now you know the truth. I guess its just time for us to break up" The woman said storming of to the four year olds room. "She used to look normal four years ago and she turned into...into _THAT!_" Slade said screaming at the woman. "Come on Samantha, its time to leave" She said grabbing the four year olds hand.

"What about Daddy? Isn't he coming?" The girl said not knowing what was happening. "No, were not going to see daddy for a long long time." She said starting to open the door. "But Mommy, I wanna see Daddy! I wanna see Daddy!" The little girl said in hysterics. She ripped away from her mom and clutched onto her dad. "Daddy whats going on? Why won't you go with us?" She said giving him puppy eyes. "Get off me" He said shoving the girl away from him forcefully. "_Your _not going _anywhere_" He said grabbing his wife by the arm and dragging her into the room and shutting the door.

"Please dont hurt her. It's not her fault. If anything its mine" She said begging him. "I can never forgive you for lieing to me" He said glaring. "You have five minutes with Sam...and I'll think about letting you live" He said standing there. Sh turned to Sam tears running down her face. "Sam, I'm sorry but you will probably not remember me and even if you do you will hate me for ruining your life. I just wish that you can find someway in your heart to forgive me. Please be strong. I know what will happen in the future, and you need to fight it. Don't forget that he does not rule your life. Only _you._" She said hugging her daughter. "Mommy, what do you mean future?" The girl said innocently her blank eyes not moving. "Honey, future means I saw into the future and I know what is going to happen. You must fight it no matter what the consequence" She said one last time and hugging her daughter. "Dont forget that I ove you and I will always be with you. _Always_." She said before her husband told her her time was over. 'What about you mommy? Cant you fight it?" She said just spilling words out of her mouth. "What is daddy talking about?" She said tears running down her face. "It's to late for me Honey. Its your time. Your time to fight back." She said being pulled down the hallway. "Mommy? Dont leave! Mommy!" The little girl said the tears rolling down her cheeks. She stood there and could hear her mother being pulled into the other room.

"You've got a choice. You can leave and never see your daughter again or I can kill you." He said grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. "What...happened ...to you?" She managed to say despite his strong hold on her throat. "Your what happened to me. You turned me into this." He said holding onto her tighter. "No...your the one who turned yourself into this...this _beast_." She said coughing harder. He dropped her forcefully and glared. "I'm spareing your life now, but if we ever meet again...you will be no more." He said walking away. The woman got to her feet and opened the window and got out. She dashed around the house before finally turning aroung and glimpsing the house she used to call home. "Goodbye Samantha Rose Wilson" She said before finally disappearing into the darkness.

"Mommy? Mommy! Mommy?" She said running into the room. "Get over it. We all go through pain and you can just deal with it. you have no choice but to start dealing with it cause there is gonna be alot of it in your life." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her forcefully into the living room. "You will not speak of this at school nor shall you call me daddy. You call me _master_." He said glaring at the girl. "Y-Yes master." She said scared to death. "You will start your training and your getting contacts and your getting a wig for your hair." He said continuing. "But master what are contacts?" She said tilting her head curiously. "Figure that out yourself" He grunted turning to turn on the television. The girls eyes teared. She didnt know that she would deal with this for many more years.

_end flashback_

For the next ten years she practiced karate, and many survival techniques. She still handled school and actually met someone she got along with. They spent all there time together at school and she even started crushing on him. They were the best of friends and she even told him of what her father had done."Stanton I told you I cant see you after shool. My father would-" She said only to get caught off. "You can't stay under his shadow forever. Do you want to be like him? Anyways I can protect you. It's really important." He said staring at her with his beautiful green eyes. "Ok but you cant come into my house and he musnt see you. Is your mom going to pick us up after school?" She said pulling her books out of her locker. "Yeah she usually does but if we have to we can walk it's not real far from school." He said smiling they started walking down the hallway where everyone was glaring at them. "Their all glaring at us" He whispered at her. "Well if you dont want to be glared at dont hang out with me then" She said rolling her eyes.

This always happened. Shortly before in fifth grade she had a a good friend and her father told her "Dont trust them Samantha" and the next day her friend never showed up and never since then has she showed up. She remembered _all _of it. More so she remembers everything. She couldnt help it. It was natural. Maybe it was apart of her. She knew nothing about herself other than the fact her eyes are all white and her hair too. She didnt know anything about her race at all.

_What if I have super powers? That would be soooo cool! I could show Stanton and I could defeat my father! but that only happens to other people she thought. _

Before she knew it school was over and she was walking with Stanton to his house. "Sometimes my moms busy sorry but we're close to home anyway." He said turning at a corner and pointing at a brick house half way down the street. They continued walking slowly, neither of them saying anything. They walked up the driveway and he unlocked the door. "Here we are. My House." He said smiling and ushering her inside the house. She just smiled at him. She always enjoyed his company, as long as her father never found out. If her father found out... she would never see Stanton again. "Mother? Mother? Are you here?...Ok she must went out and did on" He said pulling her inside the house. "Well now what?" She asked watching him grab a few cookies out of a jar. "I have something to show you. But you have to _swear _on your honor not to tell anyone or well I dont know what would happen." He said handing her a cookie. "I swear. You know me. I wont tell anyone, well no one ever talks to me but you so it really wouldnt matter." She said wandering into his living room and sitting on the red sofa with a plop. "Ok but dont think of me any different" He said sitting next to her.

What he said hit her like a bullet. Her mom had said almost those exact words before she had disappeared. She suddenly felt scared. Not for herself but for him. She shrugged it off and stared at the Blonde boy. He was tall and thin had green eyes and messy hair that was long. She smiled to herself. She liked him _alot. _As in _alot alot. _"I would never think of you any different. Why is it bad?" She said giving him an odd look. "No...its just weird. Ok I have something special...it's hard to explain.I'll have to show you." He said standing up. She gave him another odd look and smiled. "Watch this" He said standing straight. She gazed at him and he started disappearing. She couldnt even see the outline of his body. "Stanton? Uhhh...you have weird powers or something?" She said looking around his living room. "Isnt it cool? I can go through walls and stuff like that too." He said his voice coming from the end of the couch. "Thats sooo cool! Show me! Well I'll just see you on the otherside!" She ran down their hallway till she found the way in. She waited a few seconds and saw him reappear in front of her.

"Wow...you really...how?" She said wide eyed. "I was home alone about two years ago and I just started disappearing. It took me forever to figure out how to go through walls and how to change back." He said exaggerating his sentence. "Ummm their is something I have to tell you also. I'm not _normal_." She said looking down. "This conversation again? Come on Sam just because your father says that stuff doesnt mean its true" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You dont understand I'm not human. At least I dont think so" She said putting on a fake smile. "Just show me. It cant be that bad." He said looking at her expectantly. "Ok. Promise to still be my best friend?" She said putting her hand at the back of her neck and biting her bottom lip. "Of course" He said impatient. She didnt answer but instead she brought her hands to the front part of her hair. She lifted the part up and the brown wig slipped off. Her black tipped white hair fell around her and she looked at him waiting for a comment. "You colored your hair? So will your dad get mad or something?" He said putting his hands in a shrug motion. "This is natural and my dad knows about it and thats not it" She said spotting the bathroom and walking over to it. He followed her promptly and watched. She moved her hand up to her eye and he saw her take out a contact. His eyes shifted up to her eye and he stared. His mouth hung agape. "It's...it's..." He stared. "I know it's all white" She said taking the other contact out. Her eyes were pure white they had no pupil, no color, nothing at all and she just stared. "Can you see?" he waved his arm infront of her. "Yes...but you see...it's heat vision...I can see heat and what is cold, along with the shappes of things around me." She said looking at him. Her hair was perfectly white except for the black tips and he reached a hand out touching it. She smiled at him, until she looked past, him Slade standing there arms crossed.

Please dont hate me! Slade really does have a daughter but...not named Samantha..i kinda just made it up cause i was bored. Please let me know if it's at least interesting...

iluvyaoi


End file.
